Come to me Tonight
by PuzzleFreak
Summary: This is a wishshipping story. It is my first time at this so please be nice. Wishshipping if no one knows the pairing yugixjoey. Also this is a one shot because truly tell me how you like it or don't like it
1. Chapter 1

Come to Me Tonight

By: Puzzlefreak

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh.

With a Whisper I hear you name on my lips

Every time I see you my heart skips a beat

But I fear you don't see me for I am invisible to you

When we first met you and Tristan would play that "be a man" game

I thought at first that you hated me, and did not feel the same way as I do you

When my darkness left for the afterlife. I thought I would never be truly happy until you came over that day and asked if I wanted to go for coffee or something

Now we are together but not living together. I hopefully will see you tonight, my love...My friend

Please don't ever say I mean nothing to you. Because you mean everything to me.

You are my very heart that beats within my chest. I know you feel the same way I see it in your eyes

Every time you look at me.

You have stolen my very breathe. The Gods know I love you so please my love. Come to me tonight.

These are the thoughts of the once King of Games as he sat at his desk in the game shop waiting for his lover and friend to come and get him so they can go out on the town. He had writing his feelings down in a little notebook so that one day he can give it to Jou to read. They have been together since the pharaoh had return to the afterlife. Yuugi had felt so alone. All his friends tried to help him out. Yuugi found out he was gay when he went on a very short date with Anzu. They did not work out.

When Yuugi had told his other friends the news that him and Anzu were not going together, Yuugi's best friend Jounouchi Katsuya was right by his side supporting him and that friendship grew into something more. Soon their friends saw the developing relationship but the two did not fully see it themselves until one day their friends have had enough and locked the two in a room. Jou and Yuugi were not allowed out until they had confessed their feelings.

As he sat he blushed remembering everything up to this point. They were going on their fourth date, and Yuugi was hoping this relationship lasts. He really loved Jou very much. Yuugi was just too shy to admit that he did.

There was a knock on the shop door and Yuugi's grandfather answered it. It was Jou, Solomon(I cannot remember his Japanese named Gomen nasi) allow him to enter the house stating that Yuugi was in his room getting ready. Jou asked Solomon if he could go up to Yuugi's room. Solomon nodded as Jou bowed in respect and thanked him walking up to Yuugi's room. Yuugi heard a knock on his door excepting his grandfather, Yuugi turned around and was shocked to find Jou at his door. Yuugi blushed even more lowering his eyes.

Jou smiled that goofy smile and walked over to his boyfriend. Jou himself was going to confessed that not only did he like Yuugi but truly loved him as well. "Yuug' there is something I have to tell ya." Jou said quietly as he turned to face Yuugi. Yuugi who looked scared for a moment thinking that Jou was going to break up with him, but boy was he in for a surprise. "What is it Jou?" Yuugi asked dreading the answer. Jou smiled softly trying to convay through his smile that it was not something bad. "Yuug' it is nothing bad, I wanted to tell you that I love you from the first moment that I saw you. You are my heart and soul and I am sorry I never told you till now."

Yuugi who had tears in his eyes as he jumped into his boyfriend's arms crying. "I love you too Jou. Everything that you just said goes double for me. You are the very air I breathe. The very heart within my chest. I want no one else but you." Jou smiled as he softly kissed Yuugi's lips. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Jou's neck as they had a full make out session on Yuugi's bed. They have not gone all the way considering their relationship is still new but one day Yuugi will feel comfortable enough to allow Jou to have him mind, body, and soul.


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

I am redoing all my stories/poetry etc. Back when I first started to write. It was all in a random and not structured correctly. My spelling wasn't all great either. So now I will redo it and make it better and hopefully update more often. 


End file.
